


Just a Crush

by HappySnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySnow/pseuds/HappySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you... did you love me?" The worst misunderstanding of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson

"Did you... did you love me?" Those words from the speaker could have made someone's day. This very words that could have made her the happiest she have ever been, light up her whole life, strengthen the purpose of living have instead popped her hopes, crushed her heart and seemed to drag out the very meaning of life. It made her feel  _great_. _  
_

But the feeling of betrayal could not fill into her when she was half-delighted that Luke Castellan had finally made Annabeth happy with his last breath, even if the little girl... Gods, she had to stop calling the now taller than her Annabeth a little girl... didn't show it. Her heart seemed to lightened at the thought that Annabeth was happy but only for a moment.

Thalia lied down under the statue tears streaming down her face. A cyclops was looking questioningly at her but she didn't have the heart, she just didn't want to glare at the cyclops. Crying was a strange thing for her to do. She never let her weaker self show, if she could help it. She had held together all this years, just to have the record broken, to be defeated by this simple sentence.

Because it was directed to the girl held in Percy's arm. She knew it, after all he made it obvious enough. All those times when they were running away and the number of times he hugged her, kissed her even, were nothing to him. He wouldn't even bother with her location, didn't even care if she was alive, didn't even mention her name. She was just a friends, just a companion, an acquaintance, of no use once she refused to help him. She was just a toy he played with until she was too used.

It wasn't like she hadn't known this before. The number of times she had watched him kiss a salesperson and steal things, flirt with the waitress? She was Thalia Grace, the best fighter in the century according to Chiron. She had beaten Luke and Percy who both came in second to her only. She knew a hundreds of methods to run, escape, attack but she have been too blinded to even notice all that she didn't matter to him.

There was never a  _us,_  it was purely her imagination, her hopes, her wishes. Because as much as she wanted to deny it, she knew she couldn't. She loved Luke Castellan and yet there he was, pretty much admitting that he loved Annabeth. She could almost understand what Percy felt. Not fully, but almost. Because Percy Jackson knew that Luke was dying, his love of his life would come back to him. Just like she knew her love of her life was already dying, on the other side of Olympus not even remembering her. He might as well have totally forgotten about her.

Because all this time she loved him, took care of him, it was all one-sided. She couldn't feel resentment but there was one thing that she could understand from her empty heart. It was, is, always will be...

Just a crush.


	2. Luke

"Did you... did you love me?" If he had the strength, he would have covered his mouth immediately. Gods, did he just ask  _Annabeth_  that question, because he was hell sure it wasn't meant for her. Once he said them, he knew that he could not take them back. If he had said, oh, just joking, Annabeth would be thoroughly disappointed. Not that he cared. It's just that Thalia's last wish was "keep Annabeth happy"

And oops, that definitely came out wrong. He cared, like a brother but she wasn't the one he meant to tell this to. He just wanted, needed to know whether she loved him or not because he knew he certainly did. His memory flashed to the time when he had kissed all those waitresses and salesperson to steal. It wasn't actually necessary because he was the son of Hermes (this time he didn't feel angry about it), he could steal without that.

It wasn't that he wanted to do it either. It was just simply that he wanted to make her jealous, make her admit she loved him. Except it never happened that way. She never seemed bothered by it but then again, she never seemed bothered by anything. Oh well, just his luck he fell for a girl who takes hiding her emotions as a good sport.

But he really wanted her. He remembered the time he had injected those poison into her. It had truly been the worst day of his life, or the second worst day, because the one where she pushed him of the cliff hurt more. It wasn't because he fell since Kronos had Atlas to make sure he landed safely. His heart ached at the fact he actually fought with her and she had pointed a spear at his throat  _and_ kicked him off the cliff.

That was only half of his pain. Her words, those terrible words was what really got him depressed, made him give up all hope of ever returning. She told him he was a traitor, something he already knew but it felt worst when she said it. If anything could be worst, it was her expression when he had called her 'old friend'. Sure, he said some pretty nasty things he didn't mean but did she have to look so disgusted, like she never wanted to remember the times they had together.

Then he realized that she could have come here, say a final goodbye. He knew Percy and Annabeth wouldn't object. Neither would Grover. But she didn't. She wouldn't even see him on his dying breath. The times they had laughed together, watched the stars and even murmur promises meant nothing to her, even if it was his everything. It didn't matter to her that her best friend was dying, if they were ever best friends.

His mind wondered to whether they even were friends. Did she ever cared about him? Because he distinctive remembered her saying she would leave him if he didn't tag along to Camp Half-Blood. Did she mean it? His mind, soul and body was crumbling. He was not in a state to think but he realized he wanted to... no he had to. He had to let her know how much she meant to him, even if he meant nothing to her.

"Thalia," his lips formed but barely a whisper came out. No one heard him. The world was blurring too fast. He didn't have time. He had to but he knew it was over. The message could not be conveyed. But she didn't care... she joined the huntress. Before his soul left his body, there was only one thing he could think of. All those time he had hoped was love wasn't even close. All one-sided.

Just a Crush.


End file.
